prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
1958
This is a list of various things that took place in 1958. Significant events *The National Wrestling Alliance's Los Angeles office withdraws from the Alliance and is reformed as the North American Wrestling Alliance. The NAWA's formation stems from its decision to recognize Edouard Carpentier as its World Heavyweight Champion during a dispute that saw some NWA-affiliated territories recognize Carpentier (who had beaten Lou Thesz in a match in Chicago on June 14, 1957 when Thesz could not continue due to a back injury) as NWA World Champion, while others continued to recognize Thesz as champion Births January *1 - Loco Zandokan *8 - Rey Misterio *10 - Jerry Estrada February *5 - Clímax I *8 - Sherri Martel March *3 - Mongol Chino *10 - El Desconfiado *10 - Máscara Año 2000 *10 - Pierroth Jr. *28 - Curt Hennig *30 - Mike Rotunda April *4 - Sepulcro *28 - Mogur May *28 - Barry Orton June *2 - Lex Luger *23 - Takano July *22 - David Von Erich *26 - Mr. Cóndor August *14 - Bobby Eaton *22 - Lane Huffman *25 - Len Denton September *4 - Samurai Shiro *6 - The Barbarian *13 - Dr. Siniestro *20 - Arn Anderson October *20 - Dave Finlay November *26 - El Texano *30 - Tom Zenk December *5 - Dynamite Kid *5 - Javier Cruz *7 - Rick Rude *21 - Tirantes *25 - Clímax II Deaths Debuts *Aurelian Smith *Fritz Von Erich *Gorilla Monsoon *Pat Patterson *Pedro Morales *Stan Stasiak May *2 - El Matemático *18 - Johnny Saint November *18 - César Valentino Events *January 31, 1958 NWA St. Louis results *July 14, 1958 NWA Montreal results *July 22, 1958 NWA Montreal results *August 11, 1958 NWA Montreal results *August 26, 1958 NWA Montreal results *August 27, 1958 NWA results *September 25, 1958 Central States results *October 14, 1958 Championship Wrestling From Florida results.1 *October 14, 1958 Championship Wrestling From Florida results.2 *October 30, 1958 Championship Wrestling From Florida results *November 14, 1958 Central States results *November 14, 1958 Championship Wrestling From Florida results *December 25, 1958 NWA Indianapolis results *December 29, 1958 Championship Wrestling From Florida results Title changes Unknown date :* Kurt von Poppenheim wins the NWA Pacific Coast Heavyweight Championship from Buddy Knox (specific date and location unknown; sometime after Knox's May 14 title tournament win) January :*10 - The Mighty Yankee wins the Georgia version of the NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship from Ray Gunkel in Atlanta, Georgia; Nick Kozak wins the NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship from Kurt Von Himmler in Portland, Oregon :*14 - John DePaulo & Bobby Jones win the Madison Wrestling Club Tag Team Championship from Stan Mykietowich & Ted Stefanyk in Winnipeg, Manitoba :*21 - Johnny Valentine wins the NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship from Bill Melby in Dallas, Texas February :*21 - Guy & Joe Brunetti defeat Gene Kiniski & Chico Garcia in a tournament final in Calgary, Alberta to become the first NWA Calgary International Tag Team Champions :*28 - Ivan & Karol Kalmikoff win the NWA Calgary International Tag Team title from Guy & Joe Brunetti in Calgary March :*4 - George Eakin & Frenchy Champagne win the Madison Tag Team title from John DePaulo & Bobby Jones in Winnipeg (the title is later vacated) :*21 - Bill Savage wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Nick Kozak in Portland :*28 - El Medico wins the NWA Texas title from Johnny Valentine in Houston, Texas :*30 - Joe Pazandak & Hard Boiled Haggerty win the NWA Manitoba Tag Team Championship (approximate date; specific location and opponents unknown) April :*25 - Pepper Gomez wins the NWA Texas title from El Medico in Houston; Don McIntyre wins the NWA Georgia Southern title from the Mighty Yankee in Atlanta May :* The NWA Pacific Coast title, last held by Bob Cummings, is vacated :*9 - El Medico regains the NWA Texas title from Pepper Gomez in Houston :*14 - Buddy Knox wins the vacant NWA Pacific Coast title in a tournament final over George Pancheff in Vancouver, British Columbia :*16 - Guy & Joe Brunetti regain the NWA Calgary International Tag Team title from Ivan & Karol Kalmikoff in Calgary :*30 - Bill & Ed Miller win the NWA Calgary International Tag Team title from Guy & Joe Brunetti in Calgary June :*13 - Fred Blassie wins the NWA Georgia Southern title from Don McIntyre in Atlanta :*20 - Guy & Joe Brunetti regain the NWA Calgary International Tag Team title by defeating Bill Miller in a handicap match in Calgary (Ed Miller, Bill's partner, was injured by Danny Plechas and Jim Wright before the match) July :*25 - Dick Steinborn wins the NWA Texas title from El Medico in Houston; Don McIntyre regains the NWA Georgia Southern title from Fred Blassie in Atlanta August :*8 - Fred Blassie regains the NWA Georgia Southern title from Don McIntyre in Atlanta :*22 - Ray Gunkel wins the NWA Georgia Southern title from Fred Blassie in Atlanta :*29 - Ed Francis wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Bill Savage in Portland :*31 - Bill Klump & Ray Laslo win the NWA Manitoba Tag Team title (approximate date; specific location and opponents unknown) September :*5 - Fred Blassie regains the NWA Georgia Southern title from Ray Gunkel in Atlanta October :* Chris & John Tolos win the NWA Calgary International Tag Team title (specific date, location and opponents unknown) :*3 - Tosh Togo wins the NWA Texas title from Dick Steinborn in Houston November :*1 - George & Sandy Scott win the NWA Calgary International Tag Team title from Chris & John Tolos in Calgary :*7 - Pepper Gomez wins the NWA Texas title from Tosh Togo in Houston; Ray Gunkel regains the NWA Georgia Southern title from Fred Blassie in Atlanta :*14 - Eric Penderson wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Ed Francis in Portland :*21 - Ed Francis regains the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Eric Penderson in Portland December :*16 - Danny McShain wins the NWA Texas title from Pepper Gomez in Texas (specific location unknown; Gomez regains the title from McShain later in the month in Texas; specific date and location unknown) Category: Wrestling Years